


Old Friends and New Lovers

by KaterinaDeAnnika



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaDeAnnika/pseuds/KaterinaDeAnnika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen AU: Emma meets Regina again after a few years, and they find their unspoken attraction is still there.<br/>If you all like this, I'll make it into a series :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends and New Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Photoset inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15566) by Helenastacie. 



> Hello everyone! Your reviews and comments are very much appreciated! If you like the idea for this story, I'd love to write more :)
> 
> Please know that this is merely my first outline for a possible series. It's rough, and not all in story form, at least at the beginning. Any comments on their backstory or something you'd like to see? Let me Know :D

Emma and Regina were friends when they were younger, but Regina was in college when Emma entered Highschool, and despite their attraction to each other, their age difference seemed too much to overcome at the time.

Years later, Emma chooses a job transfer that would take her back to Seattle, and buys a very nice house in an exclusive neighborhood, The neighborhood she knew Regina lived in. Regina had bought the house after she got the inheritance money when her mother disappeared, and her father died. She was president of a nearby University, and found herself swamped with work most of the time. But this Sunday morning she just happened to be home, and that Sunday was the day Emma moved in next door to her. When she saw this gorgeous woman step out of the car and direct the movers to specific rooms, all she could do was watch. She leaned her hip against the railing of her porch, trying to figure out why this woman seemed so familiar.

And then, the woman turned around. Their eyes met, and Regina’s breath caught. She knew those eyes. And suddenly she realized that she knew that face as well. “Emma.” she breathed, swallowing hard. Emma had been gorgeous in junior high and highschool, but she had that cute, nerdy look with her glasses, and she wasn’t nearly this confident and mature. ‘She’s stunning’ Regina thought, blushing. Emma smiled at her, and Regina knew that she had been recognized as well.

Emma slowly walked over, pausing just before she took the steps up onto the porch, happiness in her eyes. Regina looked down at the ground and shook her head. Sometimes life threw you surprises, but this was just uncanny.

Before she knew it, Emma was standing right in front of her.

“Hello, Regina.” She said quietly, smiling.

“Hello Emma.” responded Regina, not sure what else to say. She was still getting over her surprise at Emma walking back into her life after so many years. Emma had moved away two years after she entered highschool, just under a year before Regina finished her graduate degree in Literature and Mythology.

Regina could feel Emma’s eyes looking her over, her short hair, small silver earings, untucked white collared shirt, thin silver necklace, dark Jeans, and bare feet. Emma smiled. She liked this casual version of Regina. She liked it alot. Regina caught her eyes, and saw the sparkle in Emma’s. She had missed that so much. Emma had always been mature for her age, and she and Regina had talked for hours about history and books and movies, and occasionally an awkward conversation about boys. But Emma had always leaned towards Criminology, medicine, and cop shows, while Regina had always leaned towards fairy tales, magic, folk lore, and fantasy. And yet, it was always Regina who took herself a bit more seriously, a bit more professionally.

Regina was pulled out of her reverie when she felt Emma’s arms wrap around her.

“It’s good to see you again” Emma said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Regina swallowed and awkwardly put her arms around Emma. “It’s good to see you too” she said, surprising herself with how much she meant it. ‘It’s so very good to have you back’ she said to herself.

Smiling, Emma gives her an extra squeeze, then lets go. “How about some tea while we catch up?” she asks. “That is, of you have time…”

Regina smiles. “That sounds lovely”

 

_~to be continued?~_


End file.
